Total Eclipse of the Heart
by AlexisHenderson
Summary: in total eclipse of the heart four girls go to califfornia from nevada looking for their all time favoite band, radio remedy. carlos,logan,kendall, and james are the names of the boys in the band. where wil their adventure take them?


Total Eclipse of the Heart

This story starts like any other, saying the age and place of the characters. I guess that is what I will start with. Alexis and Maya are 19 and 20 year old best friends who live in an apartment building in Nevada together. Sydney and Kristin are 19 year old twin sisters who as well live in the same apartment in Nevada. They all have the same dream of meeting their favorite band in the world called Radio Remedy. Mostly because of whom it consists of Logan Hale, Carlos Perez, Kendall Smith, and James Miller.

This story is mainly based on Alexis and Maya if you were wondering how I would base this story on two different sets of girls who aren't friends. Maya and Alexis were free to do whatever they wanted this summer, so they decided to go to California. In California they decided to search for Logan and Carlos of Radio Remedy, those two were the favorites of Alexis and Maya. But first, they had to arrange it with their parents, which was a breeze.

In the beginning of their journey they started at five hotels around Worldwide Studios where they record and Film their show- Total Eclipse of the Heart. Successfully, they got through security in only three of the hotels and the other two were unsuccessful. After they went through all the floors on those three hotels all they found was a security guard who was wondering why they were scaling the hotel. After they explained they were just looking for people they didn't know what room they were in he kicked them out.

Once they had left the final hotel they decided after the long day they would take Maya's Jeep over to a Café not too far away from the house they are staying at. A couch with a little table in front of it, was available at a window so they sat there. After discussing their plan for the next day the left to go scope out some parking garages for Carlos's Jeep, once again they found nothing. As they were walking to their little house they ran into two girls- Sydney and Kristin- who rented the house next door. Maya asked them why they were in California, because she had seen them around town in Nevada before.

Before that night ended all four girls talked about searching for Radio Remedy the next day because Sydney likes Kendall and Kristin likes James. Then they got back on topic, they were going to Worldwide Studios tomorrow morning. They were so excited they stayed up until 3 am discussing their plans. Kristin and Sydney found Total Eclipse of the Heart's schedule so that made the four girls go to the studio at 2 pm, their lunch time.

Where they entered the studio they were right on set next to a security guard, who asked,

"Why are you four girls here?" in a loud thundering voice.

Kristin responded, "We are extras?"

All together, Alexis, Maya, Kristin, and Sydney run to a dressing room which happens to be Carlos'. Carlos was about to scream when Kristin cups her hand around Carlos's mouth as Sydney grabbed his cell phone and got his number for Maya.

"Ouch! He bit my hand!" Kristin said.

Out they ran to the lunch room with Carlos close behind. Kendall and James stopped the girls immediately after they saw Carlos behind them.

"What just happened?" Kendall said.

Carlos explained their story and made Kendall and James give the girls their numbers. As they finished that, Logan walked around the corner with his lunch, Alexis ran up to him. Out of reflex Logan threw his lunch in the air. Carlos once again explained the girls' and Logan gave them his number.

Later when they got home, Alexis called Logan, Maya called Carlos, Sydney called Kendall, and Kristin called James. With all of them talking at the same time they somehow came up with a time to meet the boys the next day at a café. The night ends slowly with the girls on the phone talking about what they would do the next day.

In the morning all eight of them go go-karting together and then to the café the girls had been to the other night. The girls go get food while the boys sit and talk about being surprised about having "relationships" with fans when Kendall says,

"We are probably going to break their hearts, you know?"

The girls came back after that, the boys shook off the conversation.

"So, when do you girls go back to Nevada? ", Logan breaks the silence.

Sydney says, "We all coincidently live in the same apartment, and two days, tomorrow is our last day here, fully."

The boys look sad.

"Come on? Let's savor it!" Kristen says.

"Well, we have the weekend off, so it's all good, right?" James pointed out.

The lunch finally ends with tomorrow ahead of them: individual dates, every single one of them including the boys are excited. But, it is the girls' last complete day there, the next day they are back to Nevada. The plans are for Alexis and Logan to go bowling, and Carlos and Maya to just stay omen ad watch a movie. Kristin and James simply go to the beach for a picnic, while Sydney and Kendall go to a concert.

Sydney, Kristin, and Maya were the first three to get back to their duplex leaving Alexis still to be dropped off from Logan. Logan opened door, Alexis went in and as she went in, he silently whispered:

"I will miss you.", as the door shut.

Alexis ignored them all smiling at her waiting for her to share her story, because it was too memorable.

In the morning they all called the boys to say they were going back to Nevada in an hour. They were all obviously sad because it was such a fun week. They met new friends, and Total Eclipse of the Heart/Radio Remedy- they would be Radio Remedy forever instead of their friends. Unwillingly the girls left to Nevada living boring lives in their apartment building, something exciting popped up on TV that was worth watching- a Radio Remedy interview

The interviewer asked the guys if they were single and there was a long pause.

"Are we single?" Kendall asked to the rest of Radio Remedy.

They all explained that they met four fan girls who they hung out with, and then the interviewer blurted, "So, you're not single."

All four of the girls were shocked that they announced that on worldwide television. But then they realized that their neighborhood dance, which everyone goes to, was on Friday, two days away. Sydney texted Kendall about the dance and got no reply.

In the middle of the dance the four boys appeared on stage asking for Alexis, Maya, Sydney, and Kristin. They jumped off stage together. At the same time the boys all said

"We came to you this time" short pause, "hopefully for a while."

-A story that wants to be true.


End file.
